Summoned to Protect
by Killuminator
Summary: The End War is finally over, but Fate and the Almighty One had different plan with the Second Horseman, also known as War.
1. Summoned

**Author's note : I had this idea for a while now, but after long consideration I decided to post it. Do not expect this one to be update regularly, since the other fics came first.**

**In this story, War retains all the powers, artifacts and abilities he had minus the Armageddon Blade after the end of Darksiders 1. Also I will have some of his powers modified to fit with this story. I'll try to depict him as accurate as possible, though at some points he may be a bit OOC. Also, if anything is not right, forgive me you Christians, I don't read the Bible.**

The End War was finally over. The Demons and the Angels, with both heavy losses, and soon after Samael learned of Lilith betrayal and igniting the War, had banished her and soon forged a treaty with the Almighty One. With the death of the Destroyer, who later was revealed as Abaddon, the leader of Angels and the one who started the war, he was killed when War defeated him. Not long after that, the now Charred Council was revealed to be corrupted, and the Four Horsemen, now freed from their shackles of them, had destroyed them as the Council did nothing to preserve the Balance.

The Third Kingdom was reviving. The human who had hidden themselves underground to stay alive, had started to crawl out of their bunkers after they didn't hear the sounds of the raging war going on for a long time. The Hell Guard had their entrance to Heaven opened again as they were forgiven of their sins. Though Ariel was pardoned, she was tasked with the rebuild of the Third Kingdom. The human also seemed to accept the help of the Angels with their technology.

As for the Four Horsemen, they were also given full pardon by the Almighty One, except for War. For him, He had charged him with another duty. A duty where he would be transferred to another realm, as a Protector. War had accepted it, and returned to the deep slumber together with his brethren.

-On the other side of this realm-

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" A short girl with a pink hair named Louise finishes her chant before casting down her wand.

-War-

War felt a pulse in his left hand, and awoke from his sleep. He wasn't summoned, the seal had already been broken. Perhaps this was the mission the Almighty spoke of. War opened a portal and entered the Throne of Heaven, using Voidwalker to pass through the Gate.

"War, the time had come." Metatron, the Voice of God, spoke to him.

"I am ready."

"He had a parting gift for you." Metatron said, releasing a blur orb from his hand as it flew toward War. War lifted up his left hand, and the orb was absorbed in the skull symbol of the left gauntlet. "This is Derflinger. He'll be keeping watch on you as to guide you through the journey. He also granted you the ability to speak the languages from that realm."

"Howdy Partner." The skull symbol spoke to him through its clattering teeth. "Name's Derflinger, nice to meet ya."

"War, Second Horseman, Rider of the Red Horse, Ruin." War said to him.

"Now then, heed the call." Metatron spoke as he raised his hands up. War could hear it clearly now. The voice of a young girl was calling out to him, almost pleadingly, to summon him. War seemed calm, but on the inside he was rather surprised. No mortal had ever the ability to summon a higher being, much less a Nephilim, or even more so a Horseman.

As Metatron finished the chants, War returned to a solid form of meteor. Even though invincible in combat, with the exception of Death and The Almighty, none of the Horsemen could withstand the force behind inter-dimensional teleportation, and thus the meteor form came in. After the form was solid, a magic circle appeared on the floor and War was gone within a blink of an eye.

"May your journey be a good one, War." Metatron spoke. "Perhaps, you can understand the human heart more."

-Tristain Academy of Magic-

As expected by the other mages surrounding her, a very large explosion occurs after that which is followed by a large crash and metal bending sounds. Everyone is quite hurt by that explosion as some are lying on the ground coughing. Guiche, a flamboyant boy with blond hair and a frilled shirt, then sees his lover interest, Montmorency, and quickly assists her. But Montmorency isn't responding to him and her eyes are looking at a very unusual surprise. Guiche notices it and looks at the direction of Montmorency's line of sight and is dumbfounded.

Instead of what Louise had hoped, as a powerful dragon or an exotic wild animal, what she saw when the smoke cleared was a large lump of rock with glowing red runic carvings on it. In the back ground, the students started to laugh as they saw what the summoned object was.

"Oh I should have expected this." The red haired Kirch laughed as she saw the rock. "To summoned a lump of dirt, there is only you, Louise the Zero."

"That is an insult to my Element." The blond boy Guiche replied. "But, I must agree, this is pathetic."

This was followed by more and more laughter as Louise almost started to cry. But all noises vanished as the rock started to crumble, and when all the debris fell off, a large humanoid figure was seen. And the image was still edged in the minds of all those who were present that day.

This human figure, if he could be one, stood three meters high, wearing a heavy armor with a red tattered cape wrapped around his chest and formed a hood over his head. His skin was fair, his eyes was glowing electric blue without irises, and a rune of the same color was embedded on his forehead. A few strands of pure white hairs were seen flowing outside the hood, but the most striking features were the large sword on his back with three tormented faces on the blade. But all in all, this figure was radiated with pure power and the form of a battle hardened warrior.

"Who summoned me ?" War spoke emotionlessly.

Louise slowly raised her hand up, a bit trembling as she did. She did not know why, but her instinct told her to fear this man, or whatever he is, before her.

"My name is War, Rider of the Red Horse, Ruin." As to demonstrate, War summoned Ruin by his side, and let him returned to ashes and fire again. All eyes went wide when he did this. Most people couldn't believe that a familiar can summoned another familiar, but even more important, this is Louise's familiar, the mage who was known to get nothing magic-related done.

"As of today, I am your protector." War finished the introduction of himself. Looking around, he found Colbert, who was still looking in a daze at the sight of the Horseman.

"Mortal." War called out to him. "Where am I ?"

"You are currently at the Academy of Tristain." Colbert spoke after he found his voice back. "This is where we teach the noble children how to use magic. Currently you are summoned as Miss Valliere's familiar."

"Familiar ?" War almost growled in rage as he remembered how the Council treated him and his siblings. "I bowed to no mortal nor God. I accepted her as one of my protected, nothing more."

"That should do it, as the basic task of a familiar." Colbert replied.

"Do not test my patience mortal. I say again, I am not a familiar."

"Certainly." Colbert turned his back to the class again. "Class is dismissed. All students should return to their dorms."

All students immediately took off in the air and flew back to their dorm, either by their magic, or by their familiars. Kirch looked back at the Horseman and licked her lips. She could sense his fiery fire, and how it warmed her heart. She was sure he would make a fine lover. The blue haired Tabitha was looking at the Horseman too while reading her book as usual. She only looked up and uttered a single word before she took off with her dragon Sylphid.

"Interesting." That's all she said.

As War walked to Louise, he bent down to reach her eye level.

"You hear him, return to the dorm. I think that is where I am going to stay to." He said. All Louise did was dumbly nodded after she stared at him in the eyes, and lost in a trance. He picked up Louise bridal style and asked her where her dorm was. Louise pointed at a window above the castle, near one of the tower. War activated Shadowflight as his dark black wings soared through the air and he flew her to the window, much to the amazement of the girl. As he put her down the window sill, he climbed into the room.

"Alright, I am going to ask you a few questions, I want answers as accurate as possible."

"Yes."

"Who had the highest authority here ?"

"That would be the Headmaster of the school."

"Where can I find him ?"

"His office is located on the highest tower."

"That would be all for now." He said as he gave her the Earth Caller. "This is an artifact named the Earth Caller. Blow it when you are in danger and I am not nearby. Be careful, it has a strong blowback, so hold it by both hands and stood still when you blow it."

Louise's eyes were as wide as she can stretch them when she received the horn, like a child who had the best present in the world given to her.

"I'm going to visit the Headmaster and I'll be back when I am done. You don't need to search for me, I will look for you." Louise nodded again for the many times in the day before War jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with much ease. Laying on the bed, she wondered what she had done to summon him, and on top of this, she didn't know if this was a curse or a blessing from Founder Brimir. Somewhere else, Megatron suddenly sneezed.

**So this is it for now. I did this on a whim since the idea cannot leave my head, so I got to type this down. I wrote this for fun, so I don't expect any reviews, however, it would be nice if you give me some.**

**Also this one is just a side project I did once in a while so there won't be fast update. However, that also depends on the demands of the readers, so a lot of reviews mean some faster update.**

**Anyway, this was it. Bye, till the day I see you again.**


	2. New Life

**Author's note : So I heard some of you guys like this fic, so I decided to update, especially for my new found friend Janny. As usual I don't use a disclaimer, because that thing is useless. I will only say this once, I do not own Darksiders and FoZ. If I do, it would be awesome, but no. So yeah here we go.**

-Tristain Academy of Magic-

"Did you feel it Partner ?" Derflinger asked his wielder.

"Yes I do Derflinger." The Horseman replied. "She has His presence within herself."

"She doesn't seem to realize the fact."

"His presence within her was fluctuating. Once moment it was clear as water, then it was gone under the surface. Do you think I was sent here to protect her ?"

"Oh not really Partner, it was part of the job." Derflinger said. "You are here to do what you do best, protecting the Balance. And to do that you need to guide her to the right path."

"I see." War nodded.

To anyone it would seem like an odd sight to see a giant warrior talking to his own left hand, but to those who had good ears they could hear the clattering sounds of metal teeth clanging together. Not that they would understand a language so old that no Angels nor Demons but only the Old Ones could speak.

As they walked through the corridors to the tower, War was a sight to behold to the students. Most of them would see him with their eyes open, while some of them whispering to each other, not knowing that War could hear and understand them all. War didn't mind them much. Even among the Nephilims, the ones that were chosen as Horsemen were an odd sight to behold.

The old wooden door to the office was open with much ease, and while War would prefer to kick it open, that would not leave a good impression on first sight. There were bookshelves on the sides of the office, all of them filled to the edges. In the middle of the room, an old man sat behind his desk, his hands clasped together. His haired was white, like an Angel. His expression was old, but there was a hint of youth behind his cheerful eyes. A green haired woman sat on the side of the room, busying writing down her notes.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us." The old man said. "And I'd like you to fetch mr. Colbert as well."

The woman stood up and gave a short bow to the man and the Nephilim and left. As War turned to the man, he was holding up a black book, and started to read out loud.

"When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see !" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword."

"Revelation. 6:3-4. Tell me mortal, where did you obtained this text ?"

"I frankly do not know what you said on the first part, but this book was written six thousand years ago, about how the Founder Brimir created this world and gave us nobility the magic. The last part, "Revelation", as you named it, was the part where the description was given of the trusted familiar of Brimir, the Gandalfr, also named as the Left Hand of God."

"Oh the irony." Derflinger chuckled out loud.

The old man was rather disturbed by the sound coming out of War without seeing him talked. What was more confusing was when War brought up the left and clenched it to silence the sounds.

"The last person I met called this hand cursed, right before I crushed his skull with it." War said, breaking the silence. "But it is true, I work for the Almighty, or as called by you mortals, God."

The old man continued to stare at him in disbelief, until the door was opened again, and the bald man from the summoning entered.

"The Gandalfr, finally you have come to us." Colbert loudly exclaimed. "Master Osmond, isn't it great news ?"

Old Osmond brought his hands up to silence Colbert, and let out a loud sigh.

"It is indeed great news that the Gandalfr was finally found again after six thousand years, but every time he appeared, a great calamity will come forwards. I feared that this time it wouldn't be much different."

"I see." Colbert nodded. "Should I contact the palace ?"

"No. they will only make a mess out of this." Osmond said.

"Much like the Charred Council." War commented.

"May I ask a request from you Gandalfr ?" Osmond asked.

"My name is War, Rider of the Red Horse, Ruin. You may call me Horseman if you wish for. And yes, you may ask, but do not expect me to comply."

"Thank you Horseman. As you see, because you are the Gandalfr, we suspect that miss Valliere, the one that summoned you, would be a Void mage. A Void mage is a mage that uses the same magic as our Founder, and a very rare and powerful form of magic."

"Certainly, she carries His presence within her." War explained. "I have met the Almighty before, and I could feel the same presence flowing within her. Although I must say she obviously knows nothing about this."

"So you knew. This is a very important matter that must be kept secret. I trust that you would not speak with no one about this, especially miss Valliere. We want her to find out about this herself, and to let her power develop naturally."

War nodded. To reveal one's fate before the right time would severely disrupt the Balance. The last time it happened was with the Prince of Peace himself. But it was direct order from the Almighty, and His order is absolute. Due to this, the Balance was preserved. Still, it was not easy to tell a twelve years old boy that he must die for others' sins, and watching him crucified in agony was not helping much.

"Thank you Horseman. My request is for you to protect miss Valliere, at least until her powers are fully matured and she can protect herself."

War nodded again. "I don't do this for you mortal. I do this to protect the Balance of this world."

"Yes, but that's all I ask from you, to keep miss Valliere safe."

War said nothing as he walked away. The two men continued to look at Chaoseater until he was out of sight. Both of them unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

As War was outside, he casted a look on the castle. It was a large one, and when it was as large as the Twilight Cathedral, it was still impressive for human to build something like this. But that was not what caught his interest. When he was inside the office, he noticed a particular sign. A dream catcher in the middle of the woods, just outside the castle.

To anyone, it would look like a memorial of sort, but to War, who had dealt with this sign for a long time, he knew what it represented. War jumped over the castle walls and started to make his way to the largest tree in the woods.

-The Woods-

Unlike the last time, the dream catcher was green, instead of its blue color. As War walked closer, a particular presence could be felt throughout the woods. It was dark and twisted, yet was calm and collected.

"Ah a customer." A hissing voice echoed throughout the woods. "I have been waiting a long time."

And then, a demon walked out from the tree. He looked just like Vulgrim, although there were a few differences. Unlike Vulgrim, this one wasn't blue but carried a green glow instead. His wings was soaring in freedom, not bound to his back like his kinsman.

"A Horseman." His voice was excited. "How rare." He continued to fly around War, taking every details into the slits he called eyes.

"And how come you are here, demon ?" War asked.

"You will be surprised to find out what you could find in this world if you look long enough." He said in his hissing voice. "But it is not very important. Do you care to hear my offer, Horseman ?"

"What business do you have with me, demon ?"

"The name is Vagrant, and unlike my brethren, I do not trade in souls."

War lifted one eyebrow. A trade demon that do not use souls as currency, that's a first.

"What I require is much more simple. Scattered around this world, there are artifacts, both from Angelic as Demonic origins. You can keep them if you find them. All I ask for is a single touch, and the deal is sealed."

"And what would it be for me if I let you touch it ?" War asked.

"Information, my dear customer. I am unlike my brethren, I do not live for greed, I live for knowledge. And if you wish to obtain a certain hidden information, you can always look me up. I have several other locations around this world as well. And if it is not knowledge that you wish for, then you can still always browsing around my humble shop. Perhaps you may find something that is of use to you."

"Very well. And if I find an Artifact that I cannot use ?"

"You can sell it to me, and perhaps I can trade you another item of same equivalence. As token of good will, here is the map to an Artifact." Vagrant said as he pulled out a worn out piece of paper out of his pouch.

War took the map and left. Vagrant waved and returned to his tree.

"Do you reckon we can trust him Partner ?" Derflinger asked.

"If he betrays me he will meet my blade." War replied.

"So He named Himself Brimir in this world huh ?" Derf said changing the topic. "That's an odd way to name yourself after the Norse mythology, don't ya think Partner ?"

"He had done many stranger things before." War replied.

"That's true."

They were both silence again as they walked back to the castle.

-Tristain Academy of Magic-

It was evening when War was back at the Academy. All noise went quite as he walked into the Great Hall. War ignored all the stares as he walked to Louise, who in turn stumbled to stood up. War wuickly caught her before she fell, and the girl gave him a curt bow.

"What do you seek me for, Lord War ?" Louise asked as she looked at him.

"I merely wish to check on you mortal girl. You are one of my protected after all." War said. "Do you still have the Earth Caller ?"

Louise nodded as she pulled out the horn.

"Good. I will just stand over there and make sure you don't get into trouble."

Louise nodded again and returned to her dinner. As a Horseman, War did not feel the need to feed. And thus he leaned against the wall and looked around. Most of the human here were children, and War felt no disturbance to the Balance. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to rest out a little. Most of the evening went without a hitch, except for the flirting, as these human called it, of a mortal girl named Kirch von Zerbst. War had just shrugged it off and paid her no attention. She remind him too much of Lilith, the Whore of Babylon.

After the dinner, War accompanied Louise to her room and watched how she fell into the land of dreams while he sat on the window sill and looked at the twin moons. He just sat there and wondered how his brethren were doing without him until the brink of dawn.

**Author's note : So that wrapped up the chapter 2. Reviews please. I think I made Louise a bit less talk-active than canon, but come on, you would shut up if you have a three meters tall guy with a huge sword talking to you.**

**Anyway, I am in need of OCs. The OCs is about a Nephilim, female, and must be representing an aspect of human life, a positive aspect, somewhere in the line of Love, Passion, Compassion, etc.**

**You can PM or reviews to submit your OC to me. **

**Lots of thanks, **

**K. **


End file.
